1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for bulk materials such as peanuts and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paperboard containers are often used for shipping and storing bulk materials due to the light weight and low cost of such containers as well as their capability of being knocked down or folded when empty in a minimum of space. The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,615, 3,543,991, and 3,904,105, contains bulk material containers having a plurality of vertical cells or rectangular tubes laminated together in a double thickness to produce containers with increased capability of withstanding stacking and bulging forces during storage or shipment. Also the prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,842, 3,633,794, 3,701,466, and 3,715,072, contains bulk material containers having multi cells formed by tubular liners enclosed in an outer box or jacket. Other types of containers, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,347,446, and 3,404,806, have employed center partitions or center reinforcing panels.
Various types of bottoms have been employed in the prior two-cell bulk containers including (1) bottom trays or caps such as those desclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,991 and 3,904,105, (2) slotted or separate bottom flaps such as those disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,466 and 3,715,072 and (3) trapezoidal bottom flaps integrally joined by triangular infold sections such as those disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,794 and 3,066,842. The bottom trays require an additional member which must be made; the slotted bottom flaps tend to tear or round out at the outer corners; and full bellows bottoms such as trapezoidal panels integrally joined by triangular infold sections produce a springy fold build-up.
A paper container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,359 has foldable bottom-forming sections with diagonal score lines extending from corners to slots or cutouts to form an inward folding triangular corner piece to produce a liquid tight bottom for the container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,137 discloses a display carton wherein the top thereof, has two side or gusset flaps with diagonal creases cooperating with V-shaped notches to make a bellows fold; a primary flap being separate from the other flaps so that only two of the top four corners are formed with gusset flaps. Such liquid paper containers and display cartons generally are not applicable to bulk material containers each for containing a large quantity of bulk material such as a ton of peanuts.